Dear YoukoOneesama
by HaruMichi
Summary: Dear Youko-Oneesama


Dear Youko-oneesama:  
Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry I couldn't post, but since my computer broke and my laptop crashed I couldn't. Seriously, I think technology hates me sometimes. Lol, I've recently started reading new manga such as Maria-Sama Ga Miteru, Strawberry Panic, NANA, Othello, Loveless, and more. I absolutely fell in love with all of them. Hello big yuri fan here! I loved all the yuri couples,anime, and mangas. Especially Maria-Sama, so I've decided to do a whole kind of project about it, where it's like Dear Onee-Sama. Where the petite seours writes to their onee-sama! And the onee-sama writes back, but both people never end up really reading it. Lol, I won't do Touko, Noriko, or the onee-sama's of Youko, Sei, and Eriko. It'll be about the first season cast of Maria-Sama Ga Miteru. Also since I was gone for so long, I will be writing a bunch of fan fictions for you guys! Anyways here it goes...

P.S.: I came up with a new nickname for HarukaxMichiru... Harumi! Lol.. Now here is the story.

Dear Onee-Sama:

By: Juliet Taylor (HaruMichi)

Dear Onee-sama,

When I was  
Younger..  
Only a mere child..  
I felt the way  
Most children felt..  
Joyful..  
Pleasant..  
Happy..  
Content..  
I felt as if I were  
On top of the world  
Looking down on everyone.  
The queen  
Of the universe  
Who lived on  
Cloud nine.  
As if I was an angel,  
Flying so freely across the sky.  
As if nothing  
And no one  
Could ever strip me of  
My freedom.  
But as I grew  
That freedom was  
Taken away  
From me.  
That world  
I had loved  
Disappeared  
And  
Reappeared  
Tattered and  
Torn.  
But for some reason,  
Magically,  
I had managed to keep  
My wings.  
To fly...  
That was my..  
Only escape  
From that  
World  
I now loathe  
And into  
The perfection  
Of the heavens...

Yet watching you walk away..  
Slowly,  
But surely,  
My wings  
Vanished  
From sight..

Can you please  
Return them,  
Onee-sama?

If I..  
If I could tell you  
The most important times  
Of my life.  
I would...  
I would honestly say..

The times I was with  
You...  
Those were the  
Only times I felt protected,  
And safe.  
Where I was again  
A child  
Content with the world.  
Content with life.  
Content to be there.  
I felt..  
Happy.  
So..  
So..  
Happy.  
To love  
And to be loved  
In return  
Meant everything to me.  
As if I were  
A kid again.  
With just my  
Mother,  
Father,  
And me...  
Thank you..  
For giving me a..  
A chance to be  
The person I was  
Once more...

But that didn't last long.  
You don't know how many times,  
I wished I could've just  
Lived in school  
So I wouldn't have  
Had to come back  
To that empty mansion  
Filled with  
Maids, butlers,  
And strangers.  
Not the smiling faces  
Of the people I used to  
Call my family,  
Not the place I used to  
Call my home.  
Everything has changed.  
And I changed with it...

My heart...  
Has always  
Been made up of  
Rules.  
My life...  
Has always  
Been headed one  
Direction.  
My dreams...  
Has always  
Been filled with nothing  
But emptiness  
Even when  
Growing up,  
I've always been told  
To be the person  
They wanted me  
To be.  
I've always spoke  
The way  
They wanted me  
To speak,  
To act  
The way  
They wanted me  
To act...

That's why I..  
Never knew..  
And I still don't know  
Who I want to be...

All I know is what  
They taught me  
To become...

Onee-sama,  
How do you do it?  
How can you carry yourself  
The way you do,  
Have so many responsibilities,  
Still take care of me,  
Yet always be  
The onee-sama  
I love?

Please give me an answer...

Because I don't know  
What to do anymore...  
My life  
Has always been  
A racetrack...  
Trying to get there  
As fast as I could  
Without turning  
In the wrong direction,  
Or making a  
Mistake or flaw.  
Yet I always knew  
Where to go..  
Because someone else  
Was always driving the car  
For me...  
I'm so confused,  
Onee-sama,  
What do I do  
Now  
That  
You're gone?

You're still not answering,  
Onee-sama...

You always give me answers..

You're supposed to always give me  
The answers!..

Help me...  
I'm...  
I'm falling,  
Onee-sama...  
Please...  
Catch me.

I'm..  
I'm not that...  
I'm not that strong..

Not without you,  
Onee-sama.  
Never without you.  
You're my rock.  
The only person  
I can always  
Lean on at the end  
Of the day,  
To count on  
Forever...

Don't tell me you broke  
Your promise  
Of never leaving me...  
Because I need you.  
No matter what  
A little sister  
Will always need  
Her big sister  
To guide her.  
I will always need you.  
I will always need my wings  
To fly.

I love you,  
Onee-sama.

Please answer..

Love Always,  
Ogasawara Sachiko


End file.
